


"Indulge Me Before You Cuff Me"

by Siobunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Dump, Can't you tell that interior decorating turns me on, F/M, Hot hero, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hero, Hurt No Comfort, I write to get my brain in line, I'm Bad At Summaries, Sexual Tension, Stereotypical villain-hero sexual tension, hero - Freeform, hot villain, mmmm cherry wood, this is the terrible result, villain, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobunny/pseuds/Siobunny
Summary: He and his rag-tag team of friends have finally taken over her compound. The world is safe from her villainy; free, after so many years. So why is she smiling?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	"Indulge Me Before You Cuff Me"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally write random shit to clear up the mess that is my brain. This is literally a word-vomit-brain-dump, so any criticism will be completely ignored because I REALLY do not care that much :D

Evan stepped into the room, staring. It was empty, and nothing like he had pictured it would be. From all his interactions with her, he had assumed the floor and walls would be polished black marble, with a single metal desk and chair, cold and unforgiving. This was the exact opposite. Cherry wood bookshelves packed with books and interesting statues, globes, and other curiosities lined the two walls on either side, and the deep green carpet was soft and very clean. The walls were also wooden, but not dark. Huge picture windows with wine-red drapes edged in gold lined the back wall behind the wooden desk. The desk itself was covered in both papers and beautiful trinkets from what appeared to be around the world. There was a fireplace with two armchairs tucked between two shelves on the right wall, where a fire was snapping quietly. This was the office of a world-renowned professor, not that of an evil mastermind.

Upon closer inspection, he realized the books were classical literature, encyclopedias, and other such books in beautifully bound copies. With surprise, he noticed that they were well-used, but also cared-for.

“What did you expect?” a cold, amused voice said from behind him. Evan spun around, raising his gun, only to have it knocked out of his grip as she raised her arm to block his and hit his wrist. He was too slow. Again. It slid across the carpet, and she smiled at him with a cold gleam in her flinty blue eyes. He felt panic touch his chest; he had been caught by surprise simply because he had never viewed her as a human being. Instead, he had only seen her as an evil entity he needed to put away for good.

She stepped closer; he instinctively moved backward, farther into the office. “My evil symbol etched into marble behind my head, so everyone knows who I am? Cold stone, metal, and a complete lack of decoration?” She paused, staring intently at him, still carrying the amused smile. “You did. Remember, angel, I am still human. You may have been able to defeat me had you used that to your advantage.” She walked past him, picked up his gun, and set in on her desk before sitting down in the chair on the other side of it, seeming to appraise him with her eyes. “You are a failure.”

Swallowing his fear, he squared his shoulders. “We have taken over your compound. We have neutralized your men, and your files are being gone through as we speak. You will be brought before the Council and tried for your crimes against humanity.”

She laughed, a surprisingly warm sound compared to everything he had heard before. “Come here,” she said, eyes light. The sun rested dazzlingly on her red hair, seeming to light the room, and for the first time, he realized how young she was, maybe his age or a little younger. To do what she had, and be so young, was a testament to her childhood. He blinked. Maybe, if he showed her that life didn’t have to be this way, she could be convinced. 

So he walked toward the desk. She rested her chin on her hand, looking expectant. He stopped just before it, and she looked up at him, still wearing that amused expression. She had lost, and yet..? What was he missing?

When he didn’t speak immediately, she sighed and leaned back. “Aren’t you going to give me the hero’s monologue?”

A flash of annoyance shot through Evan. She was too arrogant for her own good. But he shoved it down. He needed to at least attempt to help her realize that what she was doing was wrong.

“Miss Farrier.” He took a deep breath. “What caused you to be like this?”

She laughed outright again, but this laugh was not warm. It was icy. “Wouldn’t you like to know, angel,” she sneered. “Keep talking. I’m getting bored.”

“You are in no position to make demands,” Evan responded, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Indulge me before you cuff me.”

“Whatever made you like this, I am so sorry. I doubt you can even see how wrong you are. Perhaps you were born this way, perhaps you had to fight for your survival, and something broke within you. All I know is inside you, somewhere, there is a piece of you that still holds onto the goodness that every human being is born with. I know that for a fact. I have seen both the good and evil in myself, and they have been at war more than once. Your offer was attractive, I have to admit, and I spent many sleepless nights over it.

“But please, you must understand that you can’t continue like this! We have put an end to your operations. Peacefully, too. Only two of your men died, and that was by their own hands. I want to give you the chance to see the error of your ways, and see how much pain they have caused because I know something in you is in pain and can sympathize.”

He took a step closer, emboldened by her silence and her intense expression. She seemed to be hearing him, and hope fluttered in his heart. Her finger twitched, and he pressed on, daring. “Please, Lizzie. Let us show you what life was meant to be, the good, the love-“ The next thing he knew, his vision was black and his head felt like it was splitting open. He felt his hands being roughly cuffed behind him, but he couldn’t remember why or how he had gotten to be kneeling on the floor. The world swam around him, all sounds blurring together.

When his vision finally cleared, he found he was staring at two black, heeled boots. She sat on the desk in front of him, legs crossed, again wearing the amused smile she had had when he had first seen her. His thoughts slid back to that day, watching her walk out of the CEO’s office as if she owned the place. The direct way she had looked at him, still smiling, as if she knew something about him he did not. Perhaps she did. That may explain why he was kneeling before her when he thought he had taken over her entire operation, bleeding from a split in his eyebrow and dazed.

“You know, darling…” She paused, picked up his gun, and admired it. “You may not have accepted my offer, but your friends did. You may be stronger than they are, but they are smarter.”

He struggled to stand, furious that she would dare to call their betrayal smart, but two large hands clamped down on his shoulders and kept him on his knees. She slid off the desk, her boots making no noise on the carpet, and crouched in front of him. He stared resolutely into her eyes, trying to ignore how difficult it was to focus. He figured whoever was holding him had crept in, and her finger twitch had been a signal to them, not to him, and how could he be so stupid-

“I admire you. I do. But you made one mistake that cost you everything.” She reached up and cupped his chin in her hand. The back of his brain registered how warm and dry her hands were, lacking the cold clamminess of someone who feared for their life. She was never afraid, he realized. Not once. Her smile was gone, and she almost looked like she felt sorry for him.

“To be able to catch someone, you have to be willing to meet them on their level. You cannot take the high road and catch someone in the gutter.” He froze. His brain fought against the idea, that which went against everything he had ever been taught. Sure, he had wanted to kill, but death being necessary? She smiled sadly, and he knew she was watching the war in his eyes.

“You’re a good kid,” she said.

“You’re my age,” he spat, internally stunned that out of everything going on inside his head that is what managed to make it to his tongue. She laughed, again warm, and the hand still holding his chin shook with it. His head buzzed at the noise.

“You’re right. And yet here we are.” She looked into his eyes once more, then leaned in and pressed her lips to his. It was quick, chaste, but conveyed more than words ever could. That was the moment he knew that he had truly lost. She pulled away, standing and not meeting his gaze, looking to the people holding Evan.

“Take him. I will decide what to do with him later. Currently, I have business with the trade minister to address, so I cannot be disturbed.”

A man gave a curt “Yes ma’am” and the two men holding Evan lifted him to his feet. His mind fogged and his senses swam anew, worsening with each step. He barely heard her speak as he was marched from the room.

“I just want him alive. The rest is up to you.”

The door closed behind him, and he fell into blackness.


End file.
